


Take what’s mine

by Greenwolf17



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Captivity, Dominance, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Revenge, Smut, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Buddy blames Baby for killing his Darling and now he’s hell bent on revenge. Baby wants to leave Atlanta with Debora and start a new life somewhere else but when he goes to pick her up, she’s not there. Buddy wants revenge on Baby and so he’s taking what he deserves.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Debora, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Debora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Debora flung her apron over her head, taking a long sigh and puffing as she reached her locker at the back of the diner. It had been a long day and she was desperate to see Baby.

He’d been silent all day, not replying to her texts. She was constantly checking her phone every five minutes to see if he had replied but there was nothing.

She hoped a busy afternoon would keep her occupied but it was dead as ever which made the afternoon drag.

The last customer had just left so she was finally able to lock up. Opening her locker, she threw her apron in, hearing it clunk at the back and her eyes lifted to see a piece of paper stuck on the inside of the door.

Ripping it off, her eyes scanned the message quickly, her heart leaping at the initial at the bottom.

_Meet me at the park 7:30_

_B_

Looking at her watch, it had just gone past 7 o’clock. Throwing her stuff in her bag, she quickly rushed to lock the diner up, her heart beating fast with nerves and excitement.

Finally she was going to talk to Baby and she wasn’t sure how she should react. Angry that he didn’t text her all day, surprised to see him, maybe he had a surprise for her which is why he didn’t answer all day.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up but a day away from Baby made her sad and gloomy. She didn’t think she would find someone so sweet and so caring like him.

It was completely pitch black out, the only lights coming from the street lamps as she passed under them.

The park was only a 10 minute drive from the diner. As she pulled up to the park, she squinted her eyes to try and see if he was around anywhere but she couldn’t.

It’s too dark, even with her headlights. She debated whether to take her bag with her and decided to just leave it in here.

Debora hugged her denim jacket close to her body, trying to shield the cold wind from her as she strolled slowly through the park, looking all around.

It was actually a little scary being here at night. The squeaking from the swings made her sick inside and she swallowed a hard lump at the back of her throat.

Debora turned her head back and forth, checking to see if she was being followed and she jumped as she felt a twig snap underneath her foot.

Her breathing became fast and heavy, hyperventilating as she stopped in her tracks to look out for Baby. There was no one here and the park was only small, he couldn’t be far.

She patted her pocket to get her phone out to call but she couldn’t feel it.

“Shit” she whispered, her eyes widening at the realisation her phone was in her car.

Debora pondered on the idea of calling out his name but was too nervous to. She was better off going back to her car to retrieve her phone, the safety of her car to get away if something happened.

She swiftly turned on her heel to retreat back to her car but gasped, flinching as her eyes met the tall figure standing in front of her, covered in black.

Her eyes were wide with fear as they scanned the familiar face she had seen once before. It was when Baby had just come back from a heist with the rest of the gang and they stopped off in the diner.

He was sat beside a girl in the diner who was hanging off his arm. She searched her memory to remember his name… she was certain Baby had mentioned it… Buddy

His dark hair fell forward onto his forehead, blood running down his temple and his face covered in a layer of sweat. Even though it was dark, she could still see those dark menacing eyes glaring down at her.

But what was more terrifying was the smirk on Buddy’s lips. Her eyes flickered down to his hands, a gun in his right hand dangling between his fingers and she swallowed hard again, slowly looking back up at him.

“I’m so glad you could make it” he grinned evilly and Debora took a deep breath before her flight or fight instinct kicked in.

She pushed her hands out onto his chest, shoving him back with all her strength and Buddy stumbled back, falling over his own feet as she rushed past him and ran to her car, not looking back.

She fell into her car, her body slamming against the car door as she stumbled with her keys to unlock the door. Her hands shook wildly and her breathing became fast and sharp, daring not to look behind her.

She finally was able to find the right one to unlock her car and before she could open the door, her body was slammed up against it, hands wrapping around from behind her and grabbing her harshly.

Debora screamed as loud as she could, hoping a bystander would hear her cry and come rescue her. She prayed that Baby was here somewhere to help her before something happened to her.

Buddy held her tightly, one hand wrapping around to hold her mouth shut to prevent her from screaming while his other hand searched the pocket of his jacket.

Debora kicked and struggled in his grip, hoping she would cause some damage to be able to slip out of his intense hold but he held on.

Her foot caught under his ankle, hitting the bone and causing him to stumble, both of them falling to the floor by her car.

She yelped trying to escape his hold but she was forced back as he grabbed her jacket, pulling her back down and gripping her again.

Finally Buddy found was he was looking for and he managed to hold Debora down with one arm while his other hand took the syringe he had put in his pocket.

Tearing the cap off with his teeth, he aimed the needle into her neck, pushing it down and a loud muffled scream escaped Debora’s throat.

“Shhh, shh, shh” he whispered softly into her ear, pressing down on the plunger and feeling her body relax within seconds of the solution entering her blood stream.

Debora fought to keep her eyes open but the drug was too powerful and darkness fell over her.

**Hey so this is the first chapter, I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The faint patter of water on the concrete floor makes Debora's eyes flutter open. Her eyesight is a blur and she blinks a few time's to clear the fog around her.

Her body is lying on something hard and stiff, her head pressing hard against the floor and she groans softly as she starts to fully awake.

Her body is stiff and she feels a cramp in her neck. Slowly lifting her head from the floor, she groans at the pain in her neck and her hand reaches up to smooth out the kink.

She gasps when her fingers touch the sore spot and she can feel a bruise under the skin.

A quiet clinking sounds when she moves her body and she manages to sit up now, scanning her surroundings.

The room is dark but still visible to see. It's small and cold and bare. There's a door opposite her on the far wall which is steel and heavy.

On the right side of the room is a mattress on a rusted bed frame with some sheets that look scratchy.

The dim light in the corner of the room is the only source of lighting here, flicking to try and stay on.

Debora turns her body, searching all around her and the clinking sounds again, catching her attention and she looks down.

Her wrists are accompanied by two metal shackles, padlocked and a chain linked on to the door on either side.

There chain is about a meter long and the shackles are cold and heavy, weighing down her arms. 

Panic sets in her quickly and she starts breathing erratically.

Her hands struggle against the shackles and that's when she notices the one around her neck. A tight metal collar padlocked around and a chain connecting to the floor as well.

Her hands reach up to touch the collar, feeling for any clasp to unlock but like the shackles there's a padlock holding it together.

Her heart beats fast and she felt like she was about to faint as she struggles in her bindings, loud clacks from the chains being pulled and tugged.

Her eyes shoot down and she lets out a sigh of relief to see her still clothed but her shoes are missing.

She takes a minute to calm herself down, doing some deep breathing though her nose and out through her mouth to calm her panic, closing her eyes to think of a happy place inside.

Once she had finally calmed down, she opens her eyes to try and think of what might be going on.

Her memories came flooding back to her as she remembered last night after work she had a note on her locker from Baby to say to meet her at the park.

She got there and there was no one there... except for one person.

Debora gasped, yelping at the sound of loud, heavy footsteps coming closer to her and she swallowed the dry lump in the back of her throat.

She pinned herself against the wall, bracing herself for the mysterious figure behind the door and the shock of the door being unlocked made her shake.

Suddenly a beam of light shone though from the other side of the door and she squeezed her eyes shut as it blinded her.

A tall dark man stood by the door and slowly entered inside, shutting the door halfway to only let in some of the light.

Blue and purple spots radiated her vision and she blinked to remove them before she peaked up at the man walking towards her.

"Good morning" Buddy smiled as he stood a few meters away from Debora.

Her mouth parted open, not to speak but just in shock of him stood there.

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly, his voice gentle and assuring.

"Wh- where am I" Debora squeaked and Buddy chuckled softly, a smile growing on his lips.

"We'll get to that in a moment, are you thirsty" he asks, one eyebrow rising.

She hadn't noticed the bottle of water in his hand and she suddenly did feel really thirsty, nodding her head slowly.

He reached out the bottle for her, Debora taking a few seconds to look between the two and then slowly taking it from him, scared he was going to do something to her.

Buddy let her take it and her hands shook uncontrollably while she took a gulp, the water clearing her dry throat.

She let out a deep breath and then peaked up again at him, wondering what to do next. He held his hand out for the water and she passed it to her.

"Better?" He said and she nodded.

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments, the atmosphere intense and awkward and Debora wasn't sure what to say.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, her hands still shaking and the chains clinking.

Buddy smiled and crouched down in front of her, Debora forcing herself away from him but she had nowhere to go as she had moved herself fully against the wall.

"Well, you may not know this but your boyfriend... he's a murderer" Buddy's expression was hard and cold and Debora stared in disbelief.

"He's a liar and a killer, he doesn't deserve anything, nothing" his voice was becoming quiet and it scared Debora to her bones.

"He's not" she whispered, trying to sound confident but flinched when Buddy answered back straight away.

"No he is... he killed my Darling, he was responsible for her death because he wouldn't listen" he gritted, his eyes dark and menacing.

"He took her away from me... my love, gone because he couldn't care less about other people" Debora stared, eyes wide and lips parted.

"When I saw my Darling there... on the floor" his voice started to tear up and he sniffled, holding back the cry he wanted to release.

"He took what was mine away... and now I'm taking what's his" he looked back up, a smirk on his lips and Debora frowned.

Debora looked down at her chained hands and it clicked inside her. She was Baby's.

"Please, you don't need to do this" Debora whimpered and Buddy laughed out loud, his head rolling back and he shook his head lightly.

"I do though, why should he be able to take something of mine and get away with it" he sneers and Debora slinks back, her hands resting on her lap.

"He should know what it feels like to have someone you love taken away" Buddy whispers, stern and hard.

Debora let out a shaky breath, her hands shaking as well and she held back the tears welling behind her eyes, hoping to stay strong and not show weakness.

“What are you going to do?” she asked with a shaky voice, her eyesight becoming blurry with water at the edges, ready to spill over the edges.

A smirk grew higher on Buddy’s face and he slowly inched closer to Debora, his eyes gazing on her and she flinched away, the chains rattling and she held her head against the wall.

“Well it’s simple, you belong to me now, you’re mine and there’s nothing Baby can do about that” Buddy reached a hand up to brush a small piece of hair that had fallen in front of Debora’s face and she pulled away, the chain connecting to the metal collar tugging and she felt the resistance.

Buddy let out a low laugh, his eyes softening at her attempt to move away.

“He’ll find me, he’ll look for me” Debora’s eyes were hard on Buddy, her tone stern and her lips pressed in a hard line.

“Oh I don’t think he will” Buddy reached inside his jacket and pulled a phone from inside… her phone.

Her eyes widened and she watched in terror as he tapped on the screen.

“You know you should really put a password on here… anyone could just go one and… oh I don’t know, send a text to your boyfriend” he raised his brow and Debora swallowed.

She kicked herself for not putting a password on. She was under the impression a password was a waste of time… well not anymore.

 _“Baby, I’m sorry to do this over text but this is the only way I can do this. I’m sorry if you thought that we had something special… we did and I know you’re going to think of me as the biggest bitch on this planet but I have to be true to myself. I can’t do this anymore; I can’t be with someone I don’t love. I know you loved me and I’m not saying I didn’t but I need to move on. It’s all too much for me, I can’t handle your lifestyle and you’re complicated history. I think this will be better for you and for me. I’m leaving town and I won’t be coming back, I’m sorry”_. Buddy read from her phone, a text message he had put together to fool Baby into thinking she had skipped down and broke up with him.

Debora’s heart dropped at listening to the text message. She wanted to rip Buddy to shreds, slam his face on the ground and kick him in the stomach until he was coughing up blood.

“No…” she whispered and Buddy smiled, placing the phone back in his jacket.

“Now I don’t know about you but if that was me, I would not go chasing after some girl who broke up with me over text” Buddy sneered and Debora let the tear fall from her eye, running down her cheek.

“Oh sweetie” Buddy leaned forward, reaching a hand out to wipe the tear away, the pad of his thumb coming into contact just under her eye and Debora flinched, turning her head to the side. She felt disgusted by his touch.

“You don’t need him anymore… you have me” he smiled softly.

“You’re a monster” she spat and Buddy’s face hardened.

“Now now, I’d be careful what you say to me” he said sternly and he rose from the floor, turning on his heel to walk out the room.

“Wait, please you don’t have to do this” Debora shouted, Buddy standing outside the door and holding onto the door handle.

“I’ll be back later” he smiled and slammed the door, leaving Debora in darkness.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Debora tugged on the chains, the metal straining against the force but it was too strong to break. There was no way these chains will crack.

Her hands fumbled with the collar around her neck, feeling every nook and cranny to find some sort of loose end to take it off but like her wrists, this one was stuck on.

She sighed, giving up her attempt to remove her bindings and she leant her head against the wall.

She took some calming deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth. She needed a clear head to think properly about what she was going to do.

There was no way she was going to stay here, chained like a dog to the floor and be a captive to Buddy.

No way… Baby would surely find her, there’s no way he would believe that text. Just the other day they went on a date together. She was sure he would find it suspious that she would just skip down and leave him by text.

Debora wasn’t like that, she was kind and she never lied. If she was going to break up with him it certainly wouldn’t be over text.

But what scared her most was that there could be a chance Baby believes the text that Buddy had sent and actually believe she had skipped town.

If he did then he wouldn’t bother to look for her, obviously not wanting to with having his heart broken.

_What if I’m here forever? What if I never see Baby again?_

The dreaded thoughts swirled around in her brain, stress building up inside as Debora visioend Baby living his life while she was stuck here.

Clearly Buddy was hell bent of revenge right now. Debora understood he was hurting. He just had his wife killed but it wasn’t Baby’s fault… surely not.

He wouldn’t do something like that on purpose. She pondered on what Buddy was going to do to her.

From what he explained earlier on, it sounded like he wanted her to be his new girlfriend… but not willingly.

Like he said, she was Baby’s and now he’s taking what’s his.

_No, no I can’t do that… I won’t let him do that to me._

She wasn’t going to be a slave to him, chained up like a prisoner at his disposal.

Did he expect her to live a happily ever after with him after he kidnapped her and kept her down in this cold, dark room.

At the thought of it, Debora tugged harder on the chains, hoping that a miracle would occur that would break the chains. Even if they did though, she wouldn’t be able to escape the room as the door is locked.

Tears welled up behind her eyes and started to drip down her cheeks as she become frightened and scared.

Debora started to hyperventilate again, feeling faint and claustrophobic as the darkness surrounded her.

She let out a soft whimper, a hiccup escaping and she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the build up inside her.

A loud bang echoed at the side of the door and her head shot up, listening to the familiar footsteps. Quickly, she wiped away her tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of Buddy and she stared at the door, waiting for him to show up.

The loud click of the lock sounded and the creak of the door followed as Buddy stepped inside, carrying a plastic tray with a plate on it.

He slowly walked over, his face becoming clear as he stepped closer and Debora noticed the familiar smile on his lips.

“Thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat” he set the tray on the floor in front and Debora’s eyes scanned it.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked but we have all the time in the world now to get to know each other” on the plate was an array of fruit, apples, oranges, bananas and grapes.

Debora looked back up at Buddy who gazed at her and she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat before speaking.

“What does that mean” she knew what it meant but she wondered if Buddy had some sort of different meaning to the sentence.

“Well you’re here now with me and no one’s going to find you, if we’re going to be together we need to know everything about each other” he says and Debora scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Do you really think I’m going to be your girlfriend” she hisses and Buddy’s face hardens, his eyes staring into her.

“You are… you’re mine now which means you do everything I say” his tone is harsh and loud.

“I’m not yours… let me go!” Debora barks back and struggles against the chains and Buddy lets out a frustrated sigh through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

“Stop it” he murmurs but Debora doesn’t back down.

“No I won’t, not until you untie me and let me go home” she yells and tugs harder against the chains, causing a racket.

Buddy slips forward, taking a bunch of her hair in his fist and yanking her head to the side, a sharp gasp escaping Debora’s lips and he leans down, his mouth next to her ear and softly whispers.

“I said stop it, now each your lunch like a good girl or I won’t give you any dinner” Debora looks up from her position, her eyes meeting those emerald irises and she stops her struggling.

His threat was serious and if she was going to survive this nightmare she needed to keep up her strength if she had any chance of escaping.

Missing out on meals would make this harder for her. Reluctantly, she submitted and nodded her head slowly, Buddy letting go of her hair slowly but not completely.

“Good, I’ll be back later” and with that he presses a soft kiss to her forehead, Debora flinching away as he did and he dropped her hair, allowing her to drag herself away as he stood up.

He turned on his heel and retreated out the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving her in the darkness.

Debora sighed, looking down at the fruit. She was starving but she was suspious of the food in front… what if he had poisoned it or drugged it.

_Am I going to pass out from eating this and then wake up to find myself nude and used?_

If she didn’t eat this, she wouldn’t be getting any dinner, she wouldn’t have eaten for 24 hours then.

Debora reached for a slice of apple and took the tiniest bite she could, the apple crunching and the sweet juices flowed to her taste buds.

It tasted so good and she went back for more, the temptation growing. She hastily stopped herself from eating another bite, waiting a few minutes to see if there were any side effects but she felt fine.

_Okay, maybe it’s fine._

She ate the whole plate, the food going down a treat and it filled her hungry belly, the sick feeling washing away.

Bringing her wrists up, she looked down between the metal and sore purple bruises forming underneath, her skin becoming red raw and she sighed.

Leaning her head against the stiff wall, she closed her eyes and tried to think of Baby, hoping he was looking for her and praying he hadn’t received that text.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Something wasn't right

Baby banged on Debora’s apartment door, his hand in a hard fist as he waited anxiously for her to answer but nothing.

He banged again but he heard no noise inside to reveal she was in there. He looked back and forth down the hall of the apartment, checking to make sure no one was in there before he lifted his foot high and kicked the door in, the door swinging open and slamming against the wall.

He rushed inside, looking back and forth, his eyes scanning through his sunglasses as he searched high and low for her in every room but she was nowhere to be seen.

What was strange was that everything was as it was a few days ago when he stayed over at her apartment. They had just spent the night together and retreated back to her’s.

All her clothes were still tucked away in her closet, her bed still made as if I had been untouched. The kitchen was spotless, knowing her she had cleaned it before she went to work.

Baby just didn’t understand. He slumped down on the bed, taking his iPod and switching to another song, one a bit calmer. He needed a clear head to think.

He took his phone out and clicked on Debora’s name to ring, bringing the phone up to his hear and praying that she would answer.

_Hi this is Debora; I’m busy at the moment but leave a message and I’ll get back to you_

He sighed, bringing it down to his lap and he tapped the messages icon, rereading the message he received yesterday.

When he saw that message, he broke down into tears and spent the night huddled in his bedroom, listening to his music to drown out the sorrows.

But after a night of thinking, he knew something was wrong. In the short time he knew Debora; he knew that this was not like her.

They did have something special and she knew that. She and he both knew what this was… love.

They had said it… whispered it… mumbled it. They had exchanged the same words to each other and they knew this was the truth.

Debora was never one to not express how she was feeling. Even if she was upset, Baby could tell straight away and the fact that she done this over text made him think that something was not right.

A first he thought it may have been a prank and someone had stolen her phone. But after the constant attempt to call her and no answer, the idea that she had actually left him was becoming true in his mind… up until now.

There was one thing he really didn’t understand… why would she skip town. She had a decent job at the diner and he wasn’t one to pry into her financial life but he knew she needed to earn a living and didn’t have enough to just leave.

Seeing her apartment only made it clearer that she defiantly had not skipped town… all her stuff was still here.

Baby rubbed his head with his hands, his fingers knotting in his hair as he sighed in frustration. Everything was going perfect up until a few days ago.

That stupid heist at the post office caused a fuck up in his life. He wished he had said no to the Doc but he had no choice. He was going to hurt Debora if he didn’t oblige.

Luckily the cops were off his tail and he managed to sneak away, having been responsible for Bat’s death.

He hadn’t seen Buddy since he and Darling ran off and he had no idea where Doc was.

He didn’t care about that though, all he cared about was finding Debora so he can take her away from this place and start a new life somewhere else.

…

Buddy looked down at the buzzing phone on the counter, his eyes scanning the screen to see Baby’s name pop up.

He glared down at the name and he had a sudden urge to take his gun and shoot the thing. His blood boiled thinking about that kid who took his wife. That little, fucked up kid who never said a word and never looked without his glasses.

A memory of her lying face down after being shot made his lip quiver and a tear came to his tear duct.

He missed her so much. His head lifted as he met with the framed picture of him and his Darling on their wedding day, wrapped in his arms, a tender kiss between the two and he picked it up, his thumb brushing across the glass across her face.

He smiled softly, the memory of their wedding night coming to mind. It was one of the best nights he had with her and every night he had with his Darling was perfect.

He set the picture down and looked back at the phone, seeing a missed call from Baby. He was sure that Baby was confused and wanted some answers from Debora but he wasn’t going to get any.

Debora was his now and there was nothing Baby could do about it. There was no way he would find them; they were in the middle of nowhere.

A secret house secluded in trees and fields… where the nearest shop was at least half an hour away and with Debora’s car brunt to a crisp, there would be no trace of her.

Speaking of which, it was time to bring her some dinner. He took the tray with the plate of soup he had heated up and made his way to the cellar.

He had a carefully laid out plan for Debora. He need to make sure he could trust her which is why he had her chained down here and he was going to keep her like that until he knew she could be trusted to walk freely around the house. Until he knew that she wanted this.

Not that she would make it far if she did escape… like he said they were in the middle of nowhere and could only get places by driving and of course he would keep the door locked but he needed to be on the safe side and be sure she was going to behave.

Unlocking the door to the cellar, he carried the tray down the steps and took the next key, unlocking the door to dark room.

Debora was hunched by the wall, her knees up to her chest and her head resting on there. She looked up to see Buddy striding over to her, the tray in hand and he smiled as he approached her, seeing the plate of fruit all gone.

“Good girl, I told you I would bring you some dinner if you ate all your lunch” he set the tray in front of her, the steaming soup entering her nostrils and her stomach rumbled at the sight of food.

“I know it’s not much but I’m hoping to go shopping tomorrow and get something better” he shrugs and Debora shakily takes the spoon and has a sip.

“Thank you” she mumbles and Buddy smiles, crouching down in front of her, watching her eat. Debora felt intimidated and nervous, eating her dinner in front of Buddy.

The chains rattled as she leant her head down to slurp the soup and her neck pressed against the collar as she swallowed.

“Is there anything else I can get you before bed” he offered. Debora looked at him shocked. Bed… already. As if she had been here for a whole 24 hours.

“Some water please” she squeaked and Buddy rose up, turning around to exit the room. He left the door wide open and Debora’s eyes lit up. She went to stand so she could run out the room but the chains stopped her and she huffed, tugging on them.

The familiar footsteps retreated and she sunk back to her spot, acting as if she didn’t just try to run away. Buddy came in with a glass of water and handed it to her.

“Thank you” she whispered and sipped the cold water, hydrating her throat from its dryness.

“You’re welcome” he crouched back down in front of her as she finished her soup quickly, not wanting to be stared at anymore and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, lifting her eyes up to meet his.

“Wh-where am I going to be s-sleeping” she stuttered slightly and Buddy smirked as he took the trays and piled them up.

“In here” he simply stated and Debora looked around, her mouth parting in disgust at the condition of the room. There was no way she’d be able to get any sleep in here, not on the cold hard floor.

“Please, I won’t try anything, there must be somewhere else I can sleep” she begged softly and Buddy stared at her.

He wasn’t certain about her plea. She’d only been here a day and he defiantly wasn’t convinced. He stood and walked to the bed in the corner, grabbing the pillow and the duvet that was on top.

“Here” he dropped them on the floor beside her and she stared in disbelief.

“Please Buddy, I promise, can’t I just sleep on the bed over there” she whined, her eyes wide and sad.

Buddy tutted her tongue, a sweet sympathetic noise escaping as he crouched in front of her, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. Debora gasped softly, his fingers brushing her skin as he gave her a soft look.

“Look I know it’s not the best situation but I need to make sure I can trust you first… that’s what these are for” he gestured to the chains and Debora looked down.

“I promise once I know you can be trusted I’ll let you out” his voice was hushed and the pad of his thumb stroked her cheek as tears welled behind her eyes.

He smiled softly and leant forward, placing his lips on hers to give her a soft kiss. Debora’s fight instinct kicked in and she shoved him back, pushing him away and she turned away, wiping her lips from his kiss, not wanting to taste him on her.

“Get off me” she grunted and Buddy fell on his side, groaning and he pulled himself up, his eyes hard and his mouth set in a hard line.

He let out a deep breath of frustration and he grabbed the chain linking to the collar around her neck, yanking her forward, the metal digging in to the back of her neck as he leaned close to her, whispering harshly.

“Don’t tell me what to do, you’re mine now and if I want to kiss you I will” Debora hissed at the stress position. Her hands planted on the floor to hold her balance and she swallowed anxiously.

“You’ll do as you’re told otherwise I’ll have to punish you” he whispered in her ear and she gulped.

“Do you understand” he said and she nodded her head. He let her go and she fell back, her hand running to her neck to rub it from the strain of the collar.

Buddy stood, grabbing the trays and without another word, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Debora tossed and turned that night, the hard floor underneath her keeping her awake, her back aching on the ground. She rested her head on the pillow which was flat as ever and didn’t offer much protection from the ground.

She had cried since Buddy had left and was hoping it would knock her out so she could get some sleep but it didn’t. It was so cold in here and the duvet Buddy had brought over didn’t keep her warm at all.

She kept looking over at the door, fear inside that Buddy was going to come back and do something to her.

He was serious when he said he’d punish her if she didn’t behave and she certainly didn’t want to know what that involved.

The chains rattled as she turned, the cold link making her body shiver and she couldn’t get comfortable with the one around her neck.

She hugged the duvet closer to her, her body curling onto a foetal position so she could keep the warm inside and she shut her eyes closed, hoping that she would drift off.

Having no idea what time it was, she felt disorientated and out of place. What if she had already spent the whole nigh trying to sleep and it was now morning.

She took deep calming breaths and tried to think of Baby. Thinking of the happy times she had with him, the cute little dates they went on.

She imagined he was here with her, his arms wrapped around her body, keeping her close and safe while they slept, pressing soft kisses on her cheek.

A small smile fell on her lips and gradually she started to fall asleep, divulging into her dream about Baby.

…

The loud bang of the door clicking open shocked Debora and woke her from her slumber. She felt exhausted and her body was stiff from lying on the ground.

A bright light fell into the room and she squinted as her eyes were blinded.

Buddy strolled in, carrying a tray and she shifted from the floor, pulling herself up. Her hair was looking like a birds nest, all knotted together and her makeup she had worn at work was rubbed around her eyes.

“Good morning” Buddy greeted her with a smile and stood beside her.

Debora didn’t say anything but looked up at him, shuffling out from under the covers.

“I brought you some breakfast” he holds the tray up and then sets it down next to her. On the plate was what looks like some oatmeal.

“I also brought you these as well” he pulled a bag out with some toothpaste, toothbrush and a hair brush.

Debora tried to take a swallow but her throat was so sore it was quite painful.

“Please can I have some water” her voice was groggy and Buddy reached behind, pulling a bottle of water that was tucked in his back pocket.

He handed it to her and she immediately took a long gulp, her worry that he would take the water away from her.

The water hydrated her throat and she felt much better.

“Thanks” she mumbled and he smiled.

“Eat your breakfast, I’ll come back in a bit with some new clothes for you” he turned on his heel and left her there, shutting the door and locking it.

New clothes…that would mean he’s had to unchain her so she could put them on. Maybe this meant she’d have a chance to make a run for it.

She looked around to see if she could use anything for a weapon and the metal spoon on the tray caught her eye.

She picked it up inspecting it, wondering what she could do to hurt him with it.

It wasn’t much but at least it was something. Her eyes then wondered to the bowl. It was ceramic. If she broke it, she could use a shard to stab him or throw it on his head and break it so he would fall unconscious.

Debora first brushed her teeth with the brush and paste, wetting the brush with the water. It felt so good to have clean teeth and a fresh mouth.

The hairbrush did an okay job of taming her hair but what she really needed was a good wash.

Grabbing the bowl, she scoffed the oatmeal down, her hunger making her feel sick and she finished it off quickly, wiping her mouth to get rid of the little bits from the corners.

Buddy would be coming back soon and she needed to make to decide what she was going to do.

The footsteps were getting louder and she quickly placed the bowl on the tray, the spoon with it and swallowed hard.

Buddy wondered back inside the room, carrying some clothes in his hand.

“Good girl, I hope that was okay for you, I’m going to get some better food soon and eventually when your upstairs you’ll be able to cook whatever you want” he crouched down in front of her, a smile on his face and he placed the clothes on the floor.

“Upstairs?” she asked and he nodded.

“Well I can’t keep you down here forever can I, if we’re going to be together we have to live together” he smirked.

An idea popped into Debora’s head. Another way she could get out of here.

She shuffled on the floor and dragged herself forwards, the chains clinking and she kneeled in front of Buddy, placing a fake smile on her lips.

“Well how about now… how about we go upstairs together” she whispered and Buddy stared at her.

“Like you said if we’re going to be together we should be in each other’s company, not separated” she placed her hand on his knee and he looked down at it.

“What do you say?” she smile and leaned up, her nose pressing onto his and she pecked his lips. She felt sick to her stomach doing what she was doing but she hoped this would seduce him and she’d be able to make a run for it.

As soon as he removes the chains, she would use the bowl to knock him out and run.

Buddy pecked her back, his lips soft and wet and as he pulled back, he gazed at her for a few seconds.

“But first you have to get dressed” his voice was hushed but dark and she nodded, biting her lower lip in a sexy fashion.

Buddy pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and flicked through them, finding the one for the chains. Debora pulled her hand away from the chain as he unlocked it, rubbing her wrist. It was starting to bruise slightly and turn a red, purple hue.

Buddy lifted her chin up with two fingers before unlocking the collar around her neck, the metal clattering to the floor and Debora massaged her neck, turning it side to side to get the cramps out.

“Here, put these on” he handed her the clothes. She looked at him with begging eyes, indicating she wanted him to turn around.

“Can I have some privacy” she squeaked and Buddy smirked.

“What for?” Debora’s smiled slightly vanished but she shook her head, brushing it off. Of course he wouldn’t give her privacy, he was going to see more of her soon enough.

However Debora wasn’t all that bothered right at this moment. She’d rather him not see her getting undressed but if she was going to escape now, hopefully she’d never have to see him again.

“Of course, what am I thinking?” she put on a brave face as she slowly started to undress, her eyes cast down as she removed her top and slowly undid her bra, the straps pinging and she held it across her breast, concealing her dignity.

She wrapped the new bra around and struggled to clasp it together. She shivered as she felt a pair of hands helping her and warm fingers brushing her back.

She turned a head over her shoulder and gave Buddy a smile.

“Thank you” she quickly turned back, her smile fading and she yanked the top over.

She grabbed the new pair of panties and stared in shock at the black lace thong he’d brought. She wasn’t going to question it though, she didn’t want to anger him further and ruin her chances of escape.

Buddy watched as she slipped off her old jeans and her panties, her pale skin looking soft and delicate. Debora slipped the thong on and then the new jeans.

She looked cute in the mom jeans and white top he brought her. It was a different style to what Darling use to wear.

It suited her though. She would look strange in one of Darlings pink dressed and fluffy coats.

Debora finally turned to Buddy, her eyes locking with his and Buddy reached forward, his hand cupping her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that” he whispered and leant forward, pressing his lips to hers and kissed her.

Debora fought hard to not push him off her and kick him in the balls. She needed to convince him to let her out of this dark basement room and give her freedom.

She wasn’t sure what other obstacles she may have to face upstairs but she’d come to that when she was making a run for it.

Her hand brushed his hair away from his face, distracting him while she grabbed the ceramic bowl beside her, placing it behind her back.

“Let’s go” she whispered and Buddy chuckled softly, his hand still cupping her cheek and he ran it down her arm to her wrist.

He suddenly yanked it forward, gripping it tightly and Debora gasped, falling forwards as Buddy quickly locked the shackle back on her wrist.

She tugged at it hard and he moved to the next arm, pulling it behind her back. Debora held the bowl up, her fingers gripping to tightly and she tried to smash it over his head but with her other hand being immobile, it was difficult.

Buddy had the upper hand and he snatched the bowl away, pulling her hand to the ground and shackling it.

He took the collar and Debora kicked her legs from underneath her, kicking him in the thigh and pushing him to the ground.

He groaned and pushed himself from the floor, grabbing a chunk of her hair and she struggled against him, her hands grabbing his shirt.

“Fuck you” she screamed and Buddy pinned her down to the ground, her face pressed into the hard ground and she felt him attaching the collar to her neck.

A small click sounded and Buddy relaxed, letting her up and she scrambled from the floor, her eyes hard and her breathing fast.

“Did you really think I’d be that stupid to let you upstairs when just yesterday you were pushing me off” his voice was dark and hard.

Debora said nothing and stared up at him, sighing softly. He wasn’t as stupid as she had thought, he defiantly had a plan and he wasn’t going to be easy to manipulate.

“I’m going out for a little bit… maybe that’s a good time for you to think about how you should behave” he said calmly and he leaned down, his hand taking the back of her neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Debora pulled abruptly away, her eyes glaring.

Buddy reached down and collected the old clothes, the tray with the bowl and the bag with the hairbrush, toothbrush and paste.

He left the room, leaving Debora in darkness and silence.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
